bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
TBTP: Dukuri Momomori
Dukuri Momomori (桃森作り Momomori Dukuri, lit:Peach Forest Growth) currently the champion to the famous Saru Clan of the Doubutsu Kato, and as a result, is also the most powerful of the said clan. A famous figure inside the city of Doubutsu Kato and well recognized for his serenity, dynamic nature and martial art skill, he is a figure to look up to. Stemming from his mastery over his transformations and martial arts, he has gained the alias of (孫悟空 Chinese, Monkey King. Japanese, Goku) and, when enraged, as (ハヌマーン Lit: One with a broken cheek ''reference to being struck by Indra's Vajra when trying to eat the sun ) Appearance Unlike most of the Momomori, who present themself with no form of restraint or care, Dukuri's appearance is regal and serene. He stands with a proud, yet humble posture. Arms behind back, and walking with graceful and quick steps that define his active nature. A small smile radiates on his face, with his black eyes looking gently into another's, his appearance is both superior, yet kind. Dukuri's hair, is a raven-black, tied up in a single-braided ponytail and left flowing in the breeze, with a single fringe stranded in the middle of his forehead. Dukuri adorns a simple, red cheongsam along with slightly baggy, long, white pants, and a pair of shoes. The collar of his cheongsam is kept flared, and his sleeves go all the way below his hands, similar to bell sleeves, albeit, not as large. For footwear, he adorns simple waraji and tabi. On other occasions which are more formal, Dukuri will adorn garments of exquisite design and material. A sky-blue, sleeveless haori, which has several instances of golden lining along it's edges and various symbols embedded into it, each represented in a different kanji. Along with this, he adorns a simple, long-sleeved, white kosode, white hakama and waraji with tabi. Personality Unlike most of the Momomori Clan, who, in most ways, are dynamic and carefree, Dukuri presents himself in a calm, and almost regal manner. He regularly keeps a faint smile upon himself and won't necessarily partake in unneeded chatter. He treats everybody with a degree of respect, and even youngsters admire his views on respecting the freedom given to you. Dukuri engages in very serene and peaceful activities, that still have a number of dynamic features in them. These include tree-climbing, hanging off branches, and even acrobatics if he so wishes. On many occasions, Dukuri is also described as aloof, and will rarely ever reveal anything in a direct manner. He seems to also be rather extragavant, when it comes to introducing himself, something he used to do when younger. This is commonly displayed by jumping off great heights, or using somersaults to enter an area, just to show off. Dukuri's mannerisms are polite and usually calm. He normally talks with his voice, just loud enough for others to hear. He sometimes tends to drag on his talks, causing him to lose breath easily, and is easily engulfed in his own poetic world, causing others to be simply annoyed by his careless nature. However, he seems to pose a sort of, superior tone in his voice that makes even the most intimidating of his tribe bow down to him in allegiance. On occasions when Dukuri gets mildly frustrated, he takes it out with a visage that is created by him, causing great fear to dwell in the hearts of those who see it. Despite his peaceful natures however, Dukuri has on occasion entered battle when it was needed. Although he doesn't seem to enjoy the prospect of engaging in combat, his remarkable finesse and agile nature allow him to complete any form of physical confrontation just by relying on his agility. Even when engaging in battle, he keeps a light smile on his face, as he simply side-steps to avoid attacks, and seemingly shows a mildly sadistic side to himself, as he likes watching his opponents fall over when he trips them, and chuckles when they do so. However, if engaged in a proper battle, Dukuri is capable of going on the offensive, and has shown to overwhelm opponents through the sheer dexterity of his movements and at the incomprehensible angles he tends to fight at. Although normally depicted as witty, calm and serene, within Dukuri lies a "bottle" of anger that remains stationary. Although Dukuri is able to retain a calm facade in the face of insults towards himself and his clan, he actually begins to emit an aura of killing intent, which he states is his "silent anger". When he goes into this "state of being" and is invited to partake in battle, he doesn't seem to refuse, and his sadistic traits rise even further, using torturous strikes repeatedly until an opponent surrenders to him. When he exerts his anger ''outwards he becomes berserk, and tends to go on a rampage in his own district, paving destruction in his path. History Note, these events occurred before the Turn Back the Pendulum: Sengoku storyline, which Dukuri is present in. Battle for Championship Synopsis Turn Back the Pendulum: Sengoku Powers and Abilities Master Martial Artist: (猴拳 Japanese/Chinese for Monkey Fist) *'Zuì Hóu' (醉猴 Japanese/Chinese for Drunken Monkey) *'Shí Hóu' (石猴 Japanese/Chinese for Stone Monkey) *'Shīqù Hóu' (失去猴 Japanese/Chinese for Lost Monkey) *'Gāo Hóu' (高猴 Japanese/Chinese for Tall Monkey) *'Mù Hóu' (木猴 Japanese/Chinese for Wooden Monkey) Trivia Behind the Scenes *Dukuri's primary fighting style consisting of agility and indirect attacks is slightly influenced off the Airbender's way of fighting from the series, Avatar the Last Airbender. *His primary alias, , came from the fabled Chinese Epic of from China. He is remarked to have gained supernatural powers through practices. He has superhuman physical capabilities, has magical properties in his hair, and can conjure spells of Wind and Water, and protective circles against demons. *His secondary alias, , came from the Hindu Deity who is an ardent devotee of . Remarked to have broken his jaw through 's legendary (in reference to Dukuri losing repeatedly against the champion of the Saru) and remarked to, through devotion and realization (after a curse from a sage) gain superhuman powers. He was a prominent figure in the battle against the Demon King, , and was said to be the inspiration for Son Wukong and many other "Monkey Kings" in legend. *Dukuri's appearance is mainly influenced from the character Fon from the series Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Deceased Category:Doubutsu Kato